User blog:OmegaSmash/A New Challenger Approaches...
Day One Another fan project on this wiki, how unoriginal... And yes, i'll be doing the daily blog post on this like a lot of people are for their fan games. Also, this project isn't in development yet, so no in-game screenshots... yet. I can't wait for someone to easily guess what this project is. Just incase - "A new fan game joins the battle! And will probably be cancelled before release". Don't say I didn't warn you... one person reading this. Day Two Sorry i'm late today, i've been doing renovations recently. But anyway, enough with my personal life... Here's today's teaser. The main plot of the game - 28 Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom (and beyond) have gathered together to compete in a competition. Thats all I can say without totally giving it away. I know it's kinda small, but tomorrow I have something bigger than Ridley (jokes) to show you guys... Day Three And today we have absolutly nothing! Just joking, today we have a new image! Time to see the title... Oh no! Bowser swiped some of the words! Don't worry, tomorrow i'll fix the image (too tired to do it today). Final Day (Of Teasers) Okay, I made sure to keep that pesky Bowser away from the image today. So... are you ready for... Mushroom Kingdom Sports! Nah, just kidding, its time for... Shroom Kingdoms! Sorry Mighyzinn, its not that either, and this time i'm serious, the tittle of the game is... Mushroom Kingdom Smash (Game #1) Yep, its a fighting game. Now, hear me out. I know a lot of you might me thinking "hey, this looks just like Mushroom Kingdom Showdown!" and my awnser to the question that I made... kinda. The thing is, this was originally a idea over one the Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Fan Wiki (that how Dfrthyui knew about it). But since then I have made HUGE changes to the games concept (so don't go searching for it, unless you want outdated spoilers). Instead of being my own version of MKS, I decided to make it a semi sequel of sorts. It's like Mushroom Kingdom Showdown in the way of it being a Mario fighting game, but in terms of gameplay I want to lean it more towards Smash Bros, with thing like more moves, the percent gameplay and, some things I won't talk about yet. So... yeah, thats all I want to say today, besides one more thing... the game hasn't begun development yet, as I stated in the first post, but I can say it will be made on... sigh... ''gamemaker (i don't have money to spend on this stuff, okay). If you want a reason for why I haven't started yet, i'm doing renovations (as stated in the second post). Thats everything, see you tomorrow for the start of something new. Day Five & Six Character Bios From now on i'll be doing character bios for all of the characters. Throughout this point in time i'll reveal secret fighters and at some point will start development. So without further ado... Mario It's-a-him, Mario! *Neutral Special - Fireball - Mario shoots out one of his signature fireballs. 5% *Side Special - Cape - Mario swings a cape that can reflect projectiles and fighters. 4% *Up Special - Super Jump Punch - Mario preforms a upwards punch. Up to 12% *Down Special - Star Spin - Mario preforms the Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy. 7% *Final Smash - Mario Finale - Mario shoots out a huge flame. This attack does a total of 32%, if the fighter is caught in the full blast. See you tomorrow for everyones favourite #2. Also this. Luigi He's a Luigi, number 2! He even got a whole entire year! This time, he isn't a complete clone! *Neutral Special - Hammer - Luigi swings a hammer around. 6% *Side Special - Green Missile - Luigi charges up, and then shoots forward. This can do up to 25% *Up Special - Super Jump Punch - Luigi preforms an upward punch. Up to 11% *Down Special - Poltergust - Luigi brings oppoments closer to you. 3% Well... I have something to say. I've actually have two projects planned, and I don't know WHICH to work on first. I announced this one now, because I had all of these teases planned for a while. The second one? Here's the first teaser. Just from this image, what game do you want me to start first? Also, tomorrow i'll reveal more. Bye. Day Seven Hi. So... i'm really torn on what of the many games i've thought of I should do. I can't do them all, and even though I went this far to announce MKSmash, I really still don't know. What game was I refering to yesterday? If I gave myself time to build it up, I would have revealed it to ba a game called '''Smash RPG'. It's no Earthbound game, but a Mother related project is part of the list i've made. So, i'll just do a poll, and whatever game on it''' wins, will be the one I make. (Lets translate this quickly - I don't know what to do, so I want '''you to decide). What game do you want me to make? Mushroom Kingdom Smash Smash RPG Yoshi's Island Adventure Mother SMAAAASH!! May the best game win! Day Eight So, today I'll introduce the games on the poll. Smash RPG (Game 2#) Smash RPG is, well, an RPG. The game takes place in the Smash Bros. universe. There are five main party members - Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby and Pikachu. Every character that has ever appeared in the SSB series will appear at some point, some being secondary party members. The game will be kinda simular to the Mario RPGs in terms of gameplay. Yoshi's Island Adventure (Game #3) Yoshi is my FAVOURITE Mario character (and also my main in MKS and SSB), so I decided I wanted to make a Yoshi game. After New Island happened, I just want to give the Yoshi series more justice. There will be old and new gimmics, and the game will take the good thing from DS and New, rather than keeping the bad. Mother SMAAAASH!!! (Game #4) A Mother fighting game?!?!?!?! To be honest, this is my favourite out of all of the games (because I LOVE the Mother series), but just because it's my personal favourite doesn't mean you have to vote for it. The game is self explanitory, so I don't need to explain anything, do I? So yeah, thats it. Oh, one more thing, the poll ends Thursday next week, forgot to mention that yesterday. Day Nine I'm just gonna end this early, so the winner, without a doubt is.... Mother SMAAAASH! So... when will I begin to make the game? Soon... (just hope is doesn't take as long as Duke Nukem Forever). What characters, stages and modes will be in the game? I dunno, i'll think about it. Category:Blog posts